Story of the Star Children
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: Some make it to their parents... some do not. This is an alternate story of Mario and the rest of the Star Children. And danger lurks at every corner. There are no safe places. Will the evil plans ever come to light? Read to find out! (T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**I know this isn't my normal type of story. But this is my version of the origin of the Mario Bros and the rest of the Star Children. It will be vastly different from the Nintendo version down the line. I hope you enjoy!**

Several storks flew through the air, each carrying a single baby. All except one, which held two. They had been flying for days now and were approaching their destination. They would arrive soon. It would take one more day at the most.

Suddenly, a wizard like being flew through the air on a broom, and collided with the stork that carried two children, Stealing one of them. All the storks scattered, trying to escape the attacker. It managed to hit one more stork, Stealing the strange child it held.

It was going to attack the others, but realised that he wouldn't catch them in time. He didn't mind much, however. He had two of them. That should be enough to start his plans. He flew off, away from the storks.

Three storks get shot down by cannonballs, two of the children are caught in nets. Koopa Troopas grab the two children, ignoring the last that is falling through the air. They couldn't reach him. They had enough of them anyway. There was no point to save him, in their eyes. The child fell through the air, into the water below.

The strange wizard being flew toward a cave with the two children. In the cave were several beings like him, but their robes were differently colored. The kidnapper presented the two children to the others. One child a human, the other a strange turtle-ox hybrid.

A stork flies over the ocean to a strange land. It lands on the terrace of a castle, and leaves a baby there. Then the stork flew away as a woman comes onto the terrace to claim her child.

Another stork flew into a jungle, and after pain staking searching, found the treehouse of which the animal child would know as their home.

As the rest of the storms reached their destination, several Koopa Troopas gather around the two kidnapped children that they had trapped. One with a purple shell approaches them and grabs one, telling the Koopa Troopas that this one shall receive more care than the other.

The wizard beings sense the immense power with both children that had been brought to their cave. They decide the human possesses more power than the hybrid being, and so the human should now receive more care. A handful of wizards take the turtle-ox and go off to take care of him. The original kidnapper approaches the odd being and shops the others away.

"Hello, little one." He says. "Thet were foolish to not choose you. They see only ultimate potential and not what fraction of that will be achieved. I doubt that pathetic human will ever come close to his true potential. But you… you will. With my training, you will become the most powerful being this realm has ever known. I name you…"

The being paused as he thought of the midst intimidating name he could conceive. "... Bowser."

 **There is the first chapter! Any guesses for who else the "wizard guy" kidnapped? I know his real name, don't worry. I will say his real name later on for anyone who is unfamiliar with his character. Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

A young Bowser is lifting a large rock in a huge cave opening. After much struggle and effort, he lifts the rock above his head for mere seconds before dropping it and almost collapsing from exhaustion. A blast of magic hits him in the back and he flies forward, landing on his face. The wizard like being teleports next to him.

"P-please… Mr Kamek… d-don't h-hurt… m-me…" Bowser begged.

"Failure leads to pain, Bowser. Let this be a lesson to you." Kamek lectures before sending a beam of crackling electricity into the young Koopa.

Several wizard creatures are gathered in a cave around an infant human. He has remarkably already learned to crawl and is progressing at an unusual rate. It wasn't much of a surprise to the beings. They knew this was no ordinary child.

An infant falls through the air and into the water. He begins to sink closer to the bottom. A small raptor-like creature spots the child and swims toward it. It settles it onto it's back and lifts it up to the surface.

A lone caterpillar-like creature known to most as a wiggler walks through the dense forest of it's home island. A tree falls near it and it runs away in shock and fear. A legion of koopas sporting black helmets marches through the woods, led by a smaller group of larger ones. A Hammer Brother army. The largest one, a Sumo Brother, points one finger forward toward a treehouse.

The raptor creature sets the baby down deep into the forest as a rainbow of different colored copies walked out of the tree line to inspect him.

The wizard beings continue to show the infant, that has learned how to walk, though not well, around the cave. Sparks of an unusual color ignited on his fingertips.

The hammer brothers March toward the tree house, on the way noticing that there are many in the area. An aggressive wiggler charges out from the bushes and attacks the army. A hammer spun through the air and collided with the bug's face. Another hammer to it's back. One last one to the side of it's head. The creature now had trouble walking. One hammer brother walked up toward it. The wiggler looked up into his face, it's eyes begging for mercy. With one fluid movement, the hammer brother swung his hammer through the air near the ground and hit the wiggler's chin. It was flung a short distance and landed on it's side. It was dead.

A beaten up Bowser struggles to stand in the large cave. His eyes glowed a sick, piercing yellow. Kamek appeared next to him. He was about to punch him to the ground when bowser turned his head and Kamek found himself looking into Bowser's eyes. Since he had expected a pitiful look seeking mercy, the sight shocked him. He took a step back and used magic to move a rock in front of him. Then another behind that. The first boulder rose into the air quickly and was thrown across the room. The next was soon shattered to pieces. Bowser stood in it's rubble, his eyes glowing twice as bright as before with pure hatred and rage. An evil grin spread across Kamek's face.

 **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I sure enjoyed writing it! Expect another update soon!**


End file.
